Tales of Son Of Dragon
by Experimment 1
Summary: petualangan reinkarnasi dari suatu pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang. apakah sang reinkarnasi akan menjadi yang diaharapkan atau justru malah sebaliknya mari kalian lihat fanfic dibawah ini
1. Chapter 1

Cerita Petualangan ML : Tales of Son Of Dragon

Chapter 1 : Petualangan Dimulai !

Beberapa orang percaya tentang kehidupan kembali (reinkarnasi)

Menjalani kehidupan dari nol

Mungkinkah terjadi di dimensi yang lain?

Memorial Cemetery

16.23 pm

Di depan batu nisan banyak orang memakai baju serba hitam tampak di peti terdapat

pahlawan yang terbaring lemas dan tak bernyawa dan diletakkan didepan seorang tetua, semua yang hadir tampak merasakan kesedihan mendalam karena pahlawan mereka telah gugur dengan kehormatan di medan perang

Bahkan tampak seorang wanita menangis didepan makam nya dengan menunjuk cincin yang ia pakai

Siapakah wanita itu ?

Dia adalah tunangan sang ksatria yang gugur tersebut

Lalu siapakah pahlawan tersebut ?

Dia adalah Zhao yun yang mempunyai Gelar **Son of Dragon**

Disaat yang sama lahir lah seorang anak ke dunia

Sang ibu yang masih lelah tersenyum melihat anak nya yang telah keluar dari perutnya

"Bayinya laki-laki bu"kata seorang bidan

Sang ibu pun menggendong anak nya dengan tangis bahagia

Sang ayah tak dapat lagi menahan kegembiraannya

"akhirnya aku akan menjadi seorang ayah"tangis ayah membesar

"apakah ayah punya nama untuk anak ini" tanya ibu pada ayah

"kau yang melahirkannya jadi kaulah yang harus memberi nama" kata sang ayah

"hmmm,Bagaimana dengan Naufal bagus kan" senyum ibu pada ayah

"itu seperti keren,bisa"kata ayah sambil tersenyum

"hmm nama yang bagus,kuharap anak ini bisa menjadi sukses"kata ayah

17 tahun kemudian

Royal residence

Earth

06.45 am

Suasana arena pertarungan mulai mencekam, sang tuan putri kerajaan U.K diculik dan disekap di suatu tempat dan dengan gagahnya sang ksatria berbaju zirah datang untuk membebaskan sang putri. Setelah melewati banyak rintangan akhirnya dia sampai ke tempat tuan putri disekap

"ahh ksatria pemberani selamatkan aku dari makhluk ini"kata putri

"tenang saja tuan putri! Aku akan meyelamatkanmu! Bertahanlah!

Tiba-tiba datang lah monster bertanduk dari dalam ruangan

"gwahaha hahaha wkwkwkwk hahah! Apakah dia ksatria yang akan menyelamatkanmu? Ohh aku sangat takut, hahahaha" kata monster itu seraya mengejek

"Lepaskan dia monster jelek! Atau kau akan berhadapan dengan Betsy"kata kesatria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pedang nya

"kau ingin membunuhku menggunakan pedang itu apa tidak ada yang lebih besar"kata monster itu

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu EAT THIS" sang ksatria menebas sang monster dengan cepat dan langsung menaruh pedang nya ke sarung nya sambil berkata "No One Shall Escape Justice" dengan bangga

Ksatria itu langsung membebaskan sang putri

"Oh pahlawanku kau sangat berani"kata sang putri

"ini kulakukan demi sesetiaan ku pada mu, bahkan lautan pun akan aku sebrangi hanya untuk menyelamatkan mu"kata sang ksatria sambil menunduk

"angkat kepalamu sang ksatria"kata putri

Akhirnya sang ksatria mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata putri malu-malu

"karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku maka akan kuberi kau hadiah"dengan perlahan-lahan sang putri mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah sang ksatria 2 senti...1 senti...1 mili

KRINGGG...KRINGG

"Heeem...hah ? cuman mimpi ? huh sial !" kata Naufal Kesal

Hmmm...jam berapa sekarang ? holy sh*t ! aku terlambat "kata naufal sambil lari ke bawah

"Naufal cepat sarapan !"teriak ibu dari bawah

Nanti aja,aku terlambat sekarang!"teriak richie sambil lari membawa roti bakar

L.U.X High School

Begitu sampai disekolah dia langsung menuju kelasnya 2-D, tapi sudah ada guru didalam kelas

Sial,bisa mati aku (batin Naufal)

Akhirnya setelah banyak komat-kamit minta ampun Naufal akhirnya berani membuka pintu

"Naufal,selamat datang"kata sang guru sambil tersenyum

"ehhh, ada apa ini ya"kata Naufal kebingungan

"hari ini genap kau terlambat sebanyak 100 hari, selamat ya"kata sang guru

"hah ? kok aku gak tau ya, tapi baguslah" kata Naufal

"sekarang kau tinggal tutup pintunya"kata sang guru

"beneran, akhirnya,terimakasih ya bu,ibu yang terbaik"kata Naufal dengan senang

"tapi...Dari LUAR"kata sang guru sambil ketawa diikuti seluruh kelas menertawakan Naufal

Diluar Naufal sangat kesal akan gurunya

"ukh sial sial sial sial"kata naufal kesal

Teeeet...Teeeet...Teeeet bel istirahat berbunyi para siswa keluar untuk menikmati makan siang mereka

"terlambat lagi Naufal ? hahahaaha" ejek Daniel

"Grrrr..Apa kau bilang"kata naufal kesal

"Hahahahaha...Pecundang"kata Daniels

Daniels pun meningalkan Naufal

Tak lama kemudian datang 3 orang ke arah Naufal dan naufal langsung didorong oleh pemuda berbadan besar dan tinggi

"wah..wah ternyata sandi, kenapa aku tak terkejut ya"kata Naufal sambil mengejek

"jaga ucapanmu Naufal, hei kalian ikat dia di bendera" kata sandi sambil menyuruh anak buah nya

Akhirnya Naufal diseret dan diikat di tiang bendera

"wah...walau kau payah tapi uangmu banyak juga ya, ayo kita ke kantin"kta sandi mengajak anak buahnya

"tidak, sandi jangan, SANDIII !, akan kubalas perbuatanmu"kata Naufal sambil meneteskan air matanya

Sandi pun berhenti dan berkata

"benarkah ? akan aku nantikan itu BOCAH"kata sandi

"sekarang, kau harus pulang dan adu ibumu, hahahahahah"kata sado mengejek

Naufal Nikoforov, Murid SMA L.U.X yang bodoh,ceroboh,dan,kikuk selalu menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan murid lainnya bahkan masa depannya suram-sesuram mukanya...(wek)

. . . . . . .

Naufal Berangan-angan untuk menjadi pahlawan dan menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tapi hal itu akan mustahil jika keadaannya seperti ini terus

Sepulangnya dari sekolah ia langsung pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk tidur Naufal melamunkan banyak hal.

"Cita-citamu jadi pahlawan? Hahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa

"kau jadi pahlawan ? kau bahkan tak bisa memukul kucing dengan pisang"

"Huh mungkin cita-citaku hanya angan-angan saja" (batin Naufal)

Langit begitu mendung tapi terlihat awan hitam kecil menuju ke bukit yang sedang ditiduri richie

"hmmm...awan itu aneh" (batin Naufal)

Ctarrrr...Dhuarr...Dhuarr

Petir tersebut menyambar dengan cepat

"ukh sial aku tak boleh bergerak"kata Naufal

Akhirnya awan terrsebut menghilang dan Naufal kembali lega

"akhirnya...eh kok petir menyambar tempat yang sama ya? Ini aneh, lebih baik aku melihat yang terjadi" kata Naufal

Begitu sampai di TKP Naufal melihat ada lubang bekas sambaran petir

"wah lubang apa ini?"kata naufal

Naufal mengambil batu kerikil lalu melemparkannya ke dalam lubang

*whuss* (sound effect)

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dasar lubang tersebut

"Lebih baik aku selidiki saat pulang nanti"batin naufal

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aku pulang...

"eh naufal, kau sudah pulang ? tak ada kegiatan disekolah" sahut ibu Naufal,Natasha Nikoforov

"hari ini aku tak ada kegiatan bu,aku capek sekali"jawab Naufal

"Ohh gitu ya, ngomong-ngomong gak ada masalah di sekolah kan" tanya ibunya

"tidak ada bu, seperti biasa.".

Naufal pun langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai 2

"hmmm, better i'm look that hole"batin Naufal

Naufal bergegas turun dan langsung keluar

"eh mau kemana" tanya ibunya

"aku ada urusan ! nanti pulang nya sore! Aku pergi

BRUAAK ( pintu ditutup+sound effect)

Sesampainya di TKP . . .

"hmmm. . .lubang ini aneh sekali, apa gak ada dasarnya ?" tanya Naufal

Sekali lagi Naufal melemparkan kerikil yang agak besar kedalam lubang namun hasilnya tetap sama

"apa lubang ini tembus ke dunia lain ya?"batin Naufal

Naufal akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat ke dalam lubang namun semuanya gelap

"hmmm terlalu gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa"kata Naufal

Namun saat ia mau pergi ia terpeleset oleh batu yang kecil

"oh tidak, Tidaak"katanya Panik

Saat di pinggir lubang dia memegang sebuah akar pohon untuk pegangan

"tolong! TOLONG!"teriak naufal

Tapi Naufal terjatuh kedalam lubang itu

"uwaaaa"

Zung*whess*whess* (sound effect)

Beberapa benda berlalu lalang ke arah bawah namun lama kelamaan lorong ini menjadi panjang seperti lorong waktu

Akhirnya richie disedot ke dalam lubang hitam

"uwaaaa"

Bruaak*sreek*sreek

"akh! Sial sakit sekali"kata naufal memegang pundaknya yang terluka

Akhirnya Naufal menyentuh permukaan tanah namun ia terkejut ada di hutan yang ia tak tau ada dimana

"aku dimana? Apa aku ada diperut bumi? Memang nya lubang itu seluas ini ya?" Begitu batin richie bertanya-tanya

Ditempat lain seorang yang meenggunakan pedang dan tameng berdiam diri di tebing tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Pria itu adalah Tigreal seorang penjaga yang tersohor akan magis perasanya dan ramalan nya

"hmm sepertinya ramalanku benar"kata tigreal

"ada apa ?"tanya seorang wanita

"sepertinya ramalanku tepat Rafaela, sang pewaris akan datang ke LAND OF DAWN"ucap

Tigreal

"Benarkah itu? Ucap rafaela kaget

Ditempat lain seorang ksatria wanita sedang berlatih dengan seorang ksatria pria di white caste

"tranggg"

"Hei Freya kau kenapa kau menjatuhkan pedangmu"ucap pemuda itu

"tidak apa-apa perasaan ku saja"ucap Freya

"ya sudah, latihan hari ini hanya sampai disini saja ya"ucap Zack

"apa perasaan ini, atau mungkin ini . . . "batin Freya

Di suatu kedai di wild west seorang koboi tengah meminum bir dimeja

"ngg!

"ada apa Clint"tanya seorang wanita bernama Layla

"entahlah tapi sesuatu sedang datang ke sini"ucap clint

"apa itu"

"aku tak tau ini hanya perasaan ang mendadak"

Di tempat lain di biara terdapat seorang pria dan seorang wanita sedang berdiri di atap

"khu khu khu, sepertinya ada yang meminta kematian lagi"kata Argus

"Siapa itu Argus?"tanya Alice

"orang yang sudah mati namun hidup lagi dengan tubuh baru"jawab Argus

"aku akan mencabut nyawanya suatu saat nanti. . . . .

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . .

By Experimment1


	2. Chapter 2

ML Adventure story:Tales of SON OF DRAGON

Chapter 2:Welcome in new world

Naufal sangat bingung dan keheranan begitu melihat lingkungan sekitarnya yang terasa beda dari yang dilihatnya. Sementara itu sebagian hero di land of dawn merasakan kehadirannya

"Hutan apa ini? Ada pohon warna kuning daun ungu ini pasti bukan jepang ! lalu dimana aku "Ucap Naufal

Naufal memutuskan untuk menjelajahi hutan lebih dalam. . . . ia melihat lebih dalam hutan tersebut

"hmmm. . . hutan ini tak terlalu buruk"ucap Naufal

Tapi tiba-tiba Naufal melihat ada sebuah bola besar sebesar kelereng seperti ceri merah

"aha ternyata ada buah ceri yang besar juga disini ya" ucap Naufal melihat ceri yang ada di semak-semak

"kupetik ahh siapa tau enak"

Naufal pun memetik ceri itu kemudian. . . . . .

"GRAOOO"

"Holy Sh*t! Macan Gila"

Ternyata benda bulat pilihan itu adalah antena macan yang sedang tidur di semak-semak

Dan karena antena nya ditarik sepertinya macan tersebut terlihat marah

"ma maaf pus gak sengaja"ucap Naufal Ketakutan

"Grr. . . . GRAOO

Terkaman macan tersebut datang,dengan cepat Naufal menghindar dan langsung lari tunggang langgang

"Tidaaaak!"ucap Naufal berlari

Sementara itu ada seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tinggi dan wanita yang sangat tinggi sedang berada didalam hutan dan membuat kemah disitu

"Kau yakin itu tempat dimana warisan sang legendaris berada?"tanya hilda yang sedang bertanya kepada Alucard

"aku selalu benar kau tau,dan menurut petunjuk yang aku kumpulkan. . .

"kita, kita kumpulkan"ucap hilda

"baiklah KITA kumpulkan itu ada disini di suatu candi bernama Ancient Ruins"ucap alu

"Berapa jaraknya dari sini?"ucap hilda

"hmmm...kalau dari sini 7-10 KM dan kita harus menyebrangi sungai legendaris TURTLE

"kalau dipikir-pikir keterangan pak tua itu benar juga ya"ucap Hilda

"ya, pak tua itu bahkan melihat cahaya melintas diangkasa pada kejadian innocent arah kemana cahaya itu pergi pak tua itu tau ,ditambah jurnal yang kita kumpulkan di LAND OF DAWN"ucap Alucard

"sepertinya harta karun sudah didepan mata, mau diapakan warisan itu?"tanya hilda

"itu adalah benda yang pernah dipakai General Zhao yun pasti itu sangat besar kekuatannya aku akan mengambilnya dan menguasai kekuatannya"ucap alucard

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang teriak dari dalam hutan

"Tolong aaaaaaaaa!"ucap Naufal keluar dari semak-semak

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang dikejar macan"ucap hilda

"ya aku tau kau pergilah"ucap alucard

"loh? Kamu gak ikut?"ucap hilda menyiapkan kapaknya

"aku akan menentukan rute selanjutnya"ucap Alucard

Sementara itu Naufal tersungkur dan terjatuh akhirnya ia tak bisa bangkit lagi

"hus hus dagingku rasanya paahit"ucap Naufal

Untungnya hilda datang dengan cepat

" "ucap hilda

Ajaibnya macan tersebut langsung menunduk dan pergi dengan cepat

Naufalpun langsung melihat hilda

"wow terimakasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku"ucap Naufal

Tapi saat Hilda melihat Naufal ia langsung mengacungkan kapaknya ke arah Naufal

"kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk mengatakan apakah kau general zhao yun atau bukan"ucap hilda

"hah? Zhao yun ? nama siapa itu? Namaku Naufal"ucap Naufal sambil ketakutan

"tapi mukamu mirip sekali"ucap hilda kebingungan

"namaku Naufal titik"ucap Naufal

Kemudian raut wajah hilda berubah

"kau bukan penduduk sini ya?"tanya hilda

"bukan kok"

"apa kamu orang Citadel?"ucap hilda

"hah! Citadel? apaan tuh?" ucap Naufal

"citadel adalah planet yang sedang kau injak sekarang, dan karena kau bukan orang citadel jadi kau harus ikut aku" ucap Hilda

"baiklah aku tak mau menjadi mangsa disini"ucap Naufal

Sementara itu dikantin white castel banyak ksatria yang sedang bercanda dan makan siang. Tapi dibalik keramaian itu terdapat Freya yang sedang termenung sendiri di suatu meja

"perasaan ini . . . . seperti takdir yang mengikatku" batin Freya

"hei Freya kau masih tidak enak badan?"tiba-tiba Zack datang

"ah tidak zack,aku baik-baik saja"ucap Freya

"kuharap begitu aku mengkhawatirkanmu sejak kemarin kau selalu bekerja keras"ucap Zack

"makasih zack aku menghargai perbuatanmu"ucap Freya

Zack mendekatkan duduknya kepada freya

"aku tau kau menerima beban berat menjadi seorang valkyri sepeninggal ibumu tapi sekali saja untuk rileks dan tidak memkirkan apapun"ucap Zack

"aku tau itu Zack tapi Raja Estes adalah raja white castle yang harus kita lindungi,kita tidak tahu apakah legiun sedang bergerak atau tidak, karena itullah aku terus bekerja keras agar kerajaan ini tetap aman"ucap Freya

"kau memang mirip dengan ibumu, tidak hanya wajahnya yang cantik tapi juga sifatnya yang pekerja keras" ucap Zack

"trims Zack tapi mendengar kata ibu. . . aku menjadi ingat ibuku yang sudah meninggal"

Freya pun tertunduk lesu

"Ma maafkan aku Freya aku tak bermaksud. . . . ."belom selesai Zack mengucapkan kata-katanya freya pun langsung pergi ke asrama wanita

"sial apa yang kulakukan dengan menyebut ibunya, oh tidak rayuanku gagal sial,sial (batin Zack)

Sementara itu kota Cyber city, dua orang hero menangkap pencuri bank yang ternyata adalah Moskov seorang mafia disitu kemudian dua orang tersebut menyerahkan kepada cyber police

"kau ditahan Moskov, semua perkataanmu dapat memberatkan atau meringankanmu dipengadilan kau boleh menyewa pengacara namun jika kau tak sanggup maka kepolisian akan menyewakannya untukmu dan kau berhak untuk tetap diam"ucap seseorang bernama Alpha

"oh ya kuucapkan terimakasih kepadamu Duo defender" ucap sang kapten polisi

"sialan kalian berdua akan kubalas lain kali"ucap moskov kesal

"hei kau tau tidak bahwa selagi ada kami maka NO ONE SHALL ESCAPE JUSTICE"ucap Saber

"aku bersumpah akan kubalas ingat ucapanku"ucap moskov

"silahkan saja,aku beruda dan kau sendiri dan kami didukung oleh para rakyat"ucap Saber bangga

"huh nggak ada kata-kata lain apa dari kemarin itu terus"ucap Alpha sambil bermain dengan beta

"hei itu aku gunakan untuk menyadarkan hati para penjahat yang gelap" jawab Saber

"iya iya,hei malam ini kita digaji lagi makan-makan yok"ucap Alpha

"terserah deh tapi jangan lama-lama ya"ucap saber

"hei kalian berdua lebih baik sapa dulu para warga"ucap seorang cyber police

"baiklah kalau begitu, Alpha ayo kita naik Beta"ucap saber

"OK, Beta ayo antar kami ke balai kota"ucap Alpha

Keduanya menaiki beta dengan posisi Alpha diatas dan Saber bergelantungan dibawah

Mereka berdua muncul diatas gedung balai kota dan dibawah mereka adalah kerumunan warga yang sangat senang melihat pahlawannya

"waaaaaa lihat mereka berdua mengalahkan Moskov Hidup Alpha,Hidup Saber

"senangnya dipuja banyak orang hihihihihihi"(batin Saber)

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

ML Adventure Story

Tales of son of dragon

Chapter 3 (part 1)

"Ohh dunia ini namanya Land of dawn ya" (pikir Naufal)

Tak lama kemudian Naufal dan Hilda sampai ke perkemahan. Tampak Alucard sedang meminum kopi. Tapi Alucard memasang tampang terkejut. Dan akhirnya secangkir kopi yang ia pegang terjatuh dan pecah.

*prang* (sound effect)

"apa aku gak salah lihat Hilda. Dia itu General Zhao yun kan" ucap alucard tampak terkejut

"maaf kak aku bukan Zhao yun"ucap Richie

"tapi wajahmu itu, kamu itu sang Jendral kan"ucap Alucard

"sudah kubilang bukan ! aku NAUFAL"ucap Naufal

"aku tak percaya ini ! apakah kau tau dimana letak mahkota kepala legendaris mu"ucap alucard

"hei jangan senang dulu ! sini aku mau bicara"ucap hilda lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Alucard

"mungkin dia itu mirip sang Jendral tapi dia itu tak tahu apa itu Land of Dawn dan Zhao yun" ucap hilda sambil berbisik

"beneran tuh"ucap alucard tak percaya

"coba aja"jawab hilda

Tiba-tiba Naufal menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua

"hei kalian bicara apa"ucap Naufal

"kemari sebentar"ucap alucard

"kau tau Land of dawn ?"ucap alucard

Naufal menggelengkan kepala

"kau tau sang Jendral"ucap alucard

Naufal sekali lagi menggelengkan kepala

"kau tau apa itu innocent power?"ucap Alucard

"apaan toh? Nama merek? Keren amat merek nya"ucap Naufal

Kemudian ekspresi alucard berubah dan langsung menjitak Naufal

"aduhh! Apa yang kamu lakukan"ucap Naufal

"kenapa gak bilang kalo kamu itu bukan Zhao yun"ucap alucard

"udah"ucap hilda dengan datar

"udah ? ya seharusnya kamu bilang dong!"ucap alucard

"udah"ucap Hilda

"kau telah membuat secangkir kopi terakhirku hancur sekarang kau harus menggantinya"ucap Alucard sambil mengacungkan pedangnya

"ehhh ! jangan cepet ambil keputusan dong"ucap Naufal ketakutan

Tiba-Tiba. . . . . .

*Jrett*

Kapak hilda melesat di tengah mereka berdua

"udah jangan ribut"ucap hilda kesal

"yasudahlah kau lebih baik menjadi pesuruhku untuk mengganti cangkir kopiku yang pecah"ucap alucard

"idihhh enak bener ya ! GAK aku gak mau" ucap Naufal kesal

Alucard lagi lagi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menaruhnya di leher Naufal

"iya iya aku mau!"ucap Naufal takut

"yo hilda ayo kita melanjutkan pencarian"ucap alucard sambil melihat hilda

"ehhhh sekarang. . . aku baru mau makan "ucap hilda yang baru ingin menggigit ayam bakar

"besok adalah titik balik matahari dimana saat itu kita bisa melihat dimana benda itu berada"ucap Alucard

"sebenarnya kalian itu mencari apa sih" ucap Naufal

"cuman benda jelek bernilai sejarah tinggi"ucap Alucard

"boleh minta komisi gak"ucap Naufal

"hmmmm. . . kalo ketemu nanti aku kasih sekitar 2000 BP (battle point)"ucap Alucard

"baguslah, tapi apa itu BP"ucap Naufal

"BP itu uang"ucap hilda sambil makan

"kalo diubah ke dollar itu berapa"ucap Naufal

"hah? Dollar disini gak ada dollar"ucap hilda

"heh kok malah saling tanya ayo kita pergi. Kau sebagai pesuruhku tugas pertamamu adalah mengemasi barang barang"ucap alucard

"hah ? gak mau ah"ucap Naufal

"hei kalau kau tau 2000 BP itu setara dengan Seratus Ribu dollar"ucap alucard bangga

"APAAA! Seratus ribu dollar"ucap Naufal

Langsung saja naufal membereskan barang barang alucard

"memangnya kamu tau apa itu dollar" ucap hilda

"bodo amat yang penting dia mau kerja"ucap Alucard tak peduli

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang lalu alucard memberi perintah selanjutnya

"nah karena sudah selesai sekarang kau bawa semua itu" ucap alucard

"hahh sebanya itu"ucap Naufal tak percaya

"ingat 1 juta dollar. . . ."ucap alucard

"iya iya aku bawa"ucap Naufal terpaksa

"nah begitu dong"ucap alucard

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat. Naufal,hilda dan alucard melewati banyak medan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sungai turtl pada malam harinya. Malam terasa sunyi karena suara yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik dan bunyi deru air. Hilda yang tak tega melihat Naufal pun memutuskan berhenti

"stop kita berkemah disini"ucap Hilda

"kenapa tujuan kita kan sudah ada didepan mata"ucap alucard

"kalo udah didepan mata berarti sudah tinggal menunggu titik balik matahari"ucap Hilda

"ya kan tapi. . . "ucap alucard belom selesai berbicara

"jadi mau protes"ucap hilda dengan muka seram sambil memegang kapaknya

"iya iya"alucard ketakutan

"baiklah Naufal buat tenda dan api sekarang"ucap alucard

"hah. aku masih capek. buat sendiri napa"Ucap Naufal

"kalo gak mau ya seratus ribu dollar ilang"ucap Alucard

"iya iya aku pasang"ucap naufal

Akhirnya naufal memasang tenda dengan menyimpan amarahnya dan setelah tenda didirikan Alucard dan Hilda memakan ayam bakar dan Naufal hanya diberi sup kantung yang sudah dingin

"jadi ini hasil kerja kerasku? Hanya diberi Sup dingin"ucap naufal

"dari awal kami hanya menjalankan ekspedisi ini berdua jadi kami hanya membawa bekal untuk berdua,kami tidak berpikir akan ada orang lain masih untung ku beri sup kantung daripada kau tidak makan"ucap Naufal

"ba ba baik"ucap Naufal

Pada malam harinya mereka mematikan api unggun dan menyalakan obor disetiap tenda untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Alucard dan Hilda memiliki tenda sendiri sedangkan Naufal ia tidak punya tenda dan akhirnya ia akan bertanya pada Aluvard

"ngg kak aku boleh tidur disini gak"kata Naufal

"ohh kamu mau tidur tooh. . . "ucap alucard ia pun langsung membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan melemparkannya ke pada Naufal

"apa ini? Terpal dan handuk"ucap Naufal

"benar sekali kau tidur diluar malam ini gunakan tepal untuk alas dan handuk untuk bantal"ucap alucard

"sialan dasar orang gila"ucap Naufal kesal

"menyebutku gila membuat upahmu menjadi 4000 BP"ucap alucard

"hah benarkan? Terimakasih"ucap Naufal

"eh salah maksudku 1000 BP" ucap Alucard

"hah ? kalo 2000 bp itu seratus ribu dollar jadi kalo 1000 bp itu 50000 dollar akh sial"ucap Naufal

Naufal pun membentangkan terpal dan bersiap tidur

"Lihat saja ya kalau sudah kudapatkan 1000 BP akan kubalas kau"ucap Naufal

Bersambung. . . . . .


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

TALES OF SON OF DRAGON

CHAPTER 3 PART 2

"kyaa ksatria tolong aku"ucap putri dari sebuah menara

"bertahanlah tuan putri aku akan menyelamatkanmu"ucap Ksatria dari luar

Akhirnya setelah melewati banyak penjaga,tapi dengan mudah dikalahkan akhirnya ia sampai di puncak menara tempat sang putri disekap

*dhuaak*suara pintu kayu didobrak

"tuan putri kau baik-baik saja"tanya Naufal

"ah pahlawanku aku baik-baik saja! Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku"ucap tuan putri

Tapi tiba-tiba saat Naufal mau menghampiri sang putri sesosok monster hijau pun datang

"gwa ha ha ha!kau mau apa hah?! Tuan putri akan kunikahi! Ha ha aha ha"ucap sang monster

"tuan putri tidak mencintaimu setan hijau, dan tak akan ada yang mencintaimu"ucap Naufal

"grr apa kau bilang! Beraninya kau menghinaku! Rasakan lemparan pedangku!"ucap Sang monster

Seketika pedang monster yang melaju kencang tersebut mengenai badan Naufal. Dan seketika terbelah

"tidakkkk! Ksatria besi jangan mati!"teriak sang putri sambil menangis

"gwa hahahaha! Matilah kau"ucap sang monster bangga

"keren ya"ucap Naufal yang ada di samping monster

"ya jelas dong aku ini kan hebat"ucap monster bangga

Sang putri ternganga melihat Naufal dan monster tersebut berbicara

"eh kok dia? Sialan"(batin monster)

"mati kau"ucap Naufal menusukkan tombak nya

"tidaaaakkkk!"teriak monster

Seketika sang monster terjatuh

"oh. . . .pahlawanku! kau sangat berani"ucap Tuan putri

"mari kita pulang"ucap Naufal

Tapi Tiba-Tiba saat Naufal menggengam tangan putri datang lah banjir

*byurr*byurr*

"ahh tuan putri! Tidakk! *blup blup*

"bangun pemalas"ucap Alucard

Ternyata Naufal disiram air oleh Alucard saat dia sedang bermimpi

"sialan kau!kau membuat mimpi ku hilang"ucap Naufal kesal

"peduli amat!nih ada cucian kotor! Cuci disungai sana!"ucap Alucard sambil memberi sekantung penuh baju kotor

"apa?kau membangunkanku untuk mencuci baju kotormu! Tidak"Ucap Naufal

"yasudah kalo gak mau gajimu bakalan kupotong lagi"ucap Alucard

"cuman itu?"ujar Naufal masih tidak mau

"lagi pula ada cucian hilda didalam situ"ucap Alucard sambil tersenyum

"oke oke aku akan cuci"ujar Naufal semangat

"sekalian cuci dan mandi lah! Kau itu bau"ujar Alucard

"lah terus aku pake apa?"ucap Naufal

"ya bugil aja lah gitu aja kok repot, lagian gak bakal ada yang tertarik sama badanmu,mungkin hilda"ujar Alucard

"apa! Aku gak mau"ucap Naufal

"hahahahah cuman bercanda! Nih"ujar Alucard sambil memberi bajunya yang berwarna kuning (skin LONE WARRIOR)

"baiklah"ujar Naufal pasrah

Naufal pun pergi,lalu hilda pun bangun dari tidurnya

"kamu cewek kok tidur kayak sapi. Lama bener bangunnya"ujar Alucard kesal

"yaelah aku cuman beda 20 menit sama kamu kok"ucap hilda menggaruk kepalanya

"aku mau buat sarapan mau apa?"ujar Alucard menyiapkan api

" mau mandi dulu"ujar hilda

Mandi?,kesempatan bagus nih(Batin Alucard)

Akhirnya hilda yang ingin mandi tersebut dibuntuti oleh Alucard bersembunyi di batu untuk sementara agar hilda tak curiga

Naufal pun mendengar seperti ada suara wanita bernyanyi

"suara siapa tuh"ucap Naufal bingung

Akhirnya Naufal memutuskan menghampiri sumber ia terkejut saat melihat hilda

"ngapain dia disitu"ujar Naufal mengintip

Hilda pun terlihat celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar

"mungkin dia bakal mandi"(batin naufal)

Saat hilda rasa aman dia akhirnya melepas jubah dan tulang hewan dipunggungnya

Lalu ia mulai melepas sepatunya

Naufal yang melihat pun sangat senang

"widihh cewek kok badannya berotot"ucap Naufal kecil

Akhirnya hilda melepas baju dan celananya, dan hanya (maaf) memakai pakaian dalam

Lalu datanglah Alucard

"heh ngapain lu"tanya Alucard

"liat deh"menunjuk hilda yang mulai membuka bagian atasnya

"sekarang pergi dan cuci bajuku atau kau tak akan kubayar"ujar Alucard mengancam

"iya iya, aku pergi'Ucap Naufal lemas

"akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia"ucap Alucard

Akhirnya hilda tak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya

"akhirnya,aku akan mengambil fotonya"ucap Alucard

Saat ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil kamera ia melihat hilda sudah tidak ada

"mana dia ya?"ucap alucard

Namun hilda sudah ada dibelakangnya

"ahhh crap"ucap alucard sambil melihat ke belakang

"heeeyaaahh!"teriak hilda menebas kapaknya

"aaaaaaaaa!"teriak alucard

3 jam kemudian setelah peristiwa berdarah tersebut

"mampus lo"ujar Naufal melihat Alucard

"sialan "ucap Alucard

"ngomong ngomong dapet gak foto nya"ucap Naufal

"orangnya aja kayak gini apalagi kameranya"ucap Alucard

"makanya"ucap naufal

"oke guys ayo kita berangkat. . . "ucap hilda semangat

"ayoooo"ucap Naufal dan Alucard

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

ML ADVENTURE STORY

TALE OF SON OF DRAGON

CHAPTER 3 PART 3

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam, mereka bertiga tiba di Lord Ruins

Kenapa dinamakan begitu ? katanya lord yang pertama hidup dikalahkan disitu dan meninggalkan banyak tempat yang hancur dan dimana ada peninggalan sang general zhao yun. Setelah sampai Naufal pun bingung karena melihat banyak bangunan seperti altar yang hancur.

"yang bener aja masak peninggalan legendaris disimpan disini?"ucap Naufal

"walau ini terlihat hamcur namun katanya ini tempat pertempuran hero lawan lord yang terdahsyat"ucap alucard

"baiklah ayo kita masuk" ucap hilda

Mereka pun memasuki lebih dalam area tersebut. Terlihat banyak bangunan yang sudah tua dan berlumut

"apa benar tempat ini sangat berharga?"ucap Naufal masih tidak percaya

"percaya atau tidak tempat ini memang begitu, ditambah dengan adanya harta yang tersimpan disini dan ada sebuah suku yang menjaga tempat ini namun sudah lenyap bertahun-tahun lalu dan banyak harta yang sudah hilang namun percayalah bahwa itu baru beberapa"ucap Hilda

"dan menurut orang-orang disekitar sini terkadang mereka melihat adanya seorang yang berasal dari suku in yang biasa disebut PENAMPAKAN"ucap Alucard menambahkan

"lalu kalau kalian tau ini hanya baru beberapa saja kenapa tidak mengambil lagi saja?" ucap Naufal

"kami kesini bukan untuk itu"ucap Alucard

"kami kesini inginmencari benda peninggalan sang Jendral"ucap Hilda

"apa? Jadi kalian ingin mencari benda dari seseorang yang mirip diriku?"ucap Naufal

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang agak lama mereka pun sampai disebuah jalan yang agak kecil namun saat jalan tanah yang mereka injak amblas menyebabkan Naufal jatuh

Dan Alucard bersama hilda melompat ke arah yang lain

"HUP"

"uwaaaaaahhh"

Saat mulai terlihat kebawah ternyata dibawah ada sebuah jebakan batang kayu yang tajam

"Naufal!" Teriak Hilda

"HUP!"

Namun dengan sigap Alucard menangkap naufal dengan menggunakan tali yang diikatkan di pinggangnya, Naufal yang ketakutan tersebut tidak berani melihat, dan Alucard yang memegang nya pun hampir lepas karena tangan kirinya terluka

"tarik hilda! Tarik"ucap Alucard sambil meringis kesakitan

"hah ? oh iya iya !"ucap Hilda dari atas

"percaya atau tidak walau dia wanita tapi dia itu mempunyai kekuatan seperti seorang lelaki"ucap Alucard sambil menenangkan Naufal

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhasil mengangkat Naufal ke atas

"hampir...hampir saja...terima kasih ya kak Hilda dan kak Alucard"ucap Naufal yang sedang memeluk alucard dan saat ingin memeluk hilda...

"mau nyoba ?"ucap hilda dengan muka seram

"makanya harus sigap tempat ini penuh dengan jebakan' ucap Alucard

"i-iya"ucap Naufal

"walu kau itu mirip Zhao yun namun sifatmu sangat berbeda"ucap Alucard

"jadi zhao yun itu seorang ksatria ya ?"ucap naufal

"udah tau ada gelar Jendral disitu pasti dia seorang pahlawan. Asal kau tau dia melawan kerajaan dark emperor dengan hanya 2 pleton pasukan dari kerajaan Moon castle"ucap Hilda sangat menghayati

"tapi kenapa kalian mengincar peninggalan nya?"ucap Naufal

"sepertinya ia menitipkan pesan di benda peninggalan miliknya"ucap alucard

"hei bagaimana kalu kita melanjutkan perjalanan ? sebentar lagi titik balik matahari"ucap Hilda

"oke"ucap Naufal dan alucard bersamaan

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat 2 kaca bulat dan 1 pintu

"oh jadi ini teka-teki nya ya"ucap Alucard

"menurut informasi yang didapat katanya kita perlu menemukan posisi yang tepat agar memantulkan sinar matahari ke arah kaca yang ada di pintu"ucap Hilda

"tapi sepertinya belom waktunya"ucap Hilda

"hooo itu mudah"ucap Alucard mengeluarkan cermin dari tasnya

"hei kau tau kalu kita gagal kita perlu menunggu satu tahun lagi agar mendapatkan titik balik matahari"ucap Hilda

"iya aku tau"ucap Alucard sambil mengarahkan cerminnya

*Breeek* pintu terbuka otomatis

Saat mereka bertiga masuk kedalamnya ternyata masih ada petunjuk lagi

"katanya masih ada satu petunjuk lagi"ucap Alucard

"aha ketemu"ucap Hilda

"hah ada petunjuk baru ya" ucap Alucard

"jika potongan-potongan ini di gabungkan akan terbuat kunci yang menuju ruangan rahasia"ucap Hilda

"cepat pasang"ucap alucard

Setelah Hilda meyelesaikan memasang kunci tersebut tiba-tiba saja pintu rahasia terbuka

"ternyata peninggalan itu ada dibawah"ucap Alucard

"nah sekarang tinggal tentukan siapa yang mau kebawah"ucap Naufal santai

Alucard dan hilda pun melihat naufal dengan santai

"ahhhh sial"ucap naufal

Beberapa saat kemudia naufal diberi sebuah senter dan sebuah pisau

"sekarang kau siap turun"ucap alucard

"kenapa harus aku"ucap Naufal

"karena kau itu pantas disuruh-suruh. Sekarang selamat jalan pejuang"ucap alucard dengan ekspresi seperti melepas anaknya yang akan berperang

"dasar aneh"ucap Hilda

Begitu masu kedalam lorong tersebut Naufal pun melihat banyak sarang laba-laba yang menambah kesan meyeramkan. Namun saat ia sampai di ujung lorong ternyata itu kosong

"hah! Kosong"ucap Naufal

Namun ia melihat lukisan di ujung lorong

"hmmmm lukisan ini tua tapi masih bagus"ucap Naufal

Ia pun melihat sebuah potongan lukisan yang agak keluar

"hmm ini mau keluar mending aku masukin ah"ucap naufal

Namun seketika lantai yang Naufal injak pun terbelah menjadi 2 dan membuat Naufal jatuh kedalamnya

"uwaaaaa!"

Untungnya itu adalah perosotan yang menuju ke bawah. Dan saat Naufal sampai kebawah

*Sraaaak*

"awwww. . . . sakit nya"ucap Naufal merintih

Naufal pun melihat ke adaan sekitar namun sangat gelap untuk melihat

"sial senterku rusak"ucap Naufal

Namun seketika obor yang ada disitu semua menyala

"waw disini obor bisa hidup sendiri"ucap Naufal

Namun obor itu mengarah kesebuah peti

"Mungkin peninggalan itu ada disitu"ucap Naufal

Naufal pun membuka peti itu dengan paksa namun tidak bisa

"bagaimana cara membukanya"ucap Naufal

Tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka secara otomatis

Namun didalamnya hanya ada gelang emas

"ehhh kok cuman ini? Yang bener aja jendral kok peninggalan nya cuman gelang"ucap Naufal kesal

Namun sepertinya gelang itu seperti memanggil Naufal untuk memakai nya

"hmmm tapi bagus juga ya " ucap naufal

Ia pun memakai gelang itu namun kemudian . . .

*Ziing*. . . *zuww*

"ahhhh. . . apa ini"ucap Naufal ketakutan

Namun seketika ia sudah menggunakan baju zirah besi berwarna silver (skin shining knight) dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berbuah menjadi silver dan matanya menjadi hijau. Membuatnya mirip dengan Jendral zhao yun

"waw jadi ini fungsi cincin ini"ucap Naufal bangga

Ia pun melihat ada sebuah tombak yang ada dipunggungnya dan langsung mencabutnya

"waw tombak sang jendral"ucap Naufal

"namun percuma jika penya ini tapi tidak tau jalan pulang"ucap naufal

Kemudian langit-langit pun terbelah menjadi 2 dan muncullah tangga lipat

"ohh jadi ini jalan keluarnya"

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sampai diatas dan menemukan Alucard dan Hilda

memakai baju ini begitu saja?!"ucap Alucard

"ohh jadi gini pake baju zirah ya"ucap Naufal bangga

"kalau begitu lepaskan dan serahkan baju itu kepadaku sekarang"ucap Alucard

"entahlah aku tak tau cara melepaskan ini"ucap Naufal

"cepat lepaskan"ucap Alucard memegang pedangnya

"sudah kubilang aku tak tau caranya"ucap Naufal

"sudahlah Alu ! kau tak perlu begini !"ucap Hilda

"diam hilda! Gear ini milik kita! Dia tidak pantas mengambilnya!"ucap Alucard marah

*ZUUWW*. . . .

"Awww. . . silau" ucap Hilda

"apakah ini Zhao yun. . . .(batin Alucard)

Naufal pun bangun disebuah tempat serba putih

"dimana aku?"ucap naufal bingung

Lalu ia melihat sosok yang mirip dirinya

"apakah ini dalam diriku"ucap Naufal

"benar"ucap orang tersebut

"jadi jika ini didalam diriku berarti kau adalah sisi jahatku"ucap Naufal

"bukan aku adalah Zhao yun sang jendral besar moon castle"ucap zhao yun

"hah? Zhao yun"ucap Naufal

"benar mulai sekarang kunobatkan kau sebagaiu penerusku"ucap zhao yun

"APAAAAA!"ucap Naufal kaget

Bersambung . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 4

ML ADVENTURE STORY

TALES OF SON OF DRAGON

CHAPTER 4 : BEGIN THE DESTINY

*drap*drap*drap*

Terjadi kehebohan di Moon castle semua orang terlihat berlarian kesana kemari. Termasuk seseorang yang sedang berlari ke singgasana Raja estes.

"sebutkan alasanmu ingin bertemu dengan raja sazir"ucap sang penjaga

"ini sangat penting ! semua patung Jendral di kuil tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya! Kurasa sang Jendral besar sudah kembali"ucap sazir

"apaaaa! Tidak mungkin"ucap sang pengawal terkejut

Sang penjaga pun memperbolehkan sazir tersebut masuk

"ada apa sazir? Kenapa keadaan diluar istana berbeda dari biasanya?"ucap Raja Estes sambil memandangi jendela

"berita penting yang mulia! Semua patung Jendral kita yang sudah gugur dikuil memancarkan cahaya! Itu artinya Jendral Zhao yun telah kembali"ucap sazir

"apaa! Kau jangan mengada-ada sazir"ucap Raja estes sambil menyiapkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan sihir

"ampun yang mulia. Saya memang tidak mengada-ada"ucap sazir cemas

"akhirnya sang pahlawan telah kembali"(batin sang raja)

Sementara itu zack sedang berlari kekamar Freya

*drap*drap*drap*tok*tok*tok

Freya yang sedang tertidur pun langsung bangun dan membuka pintu

"apa? Ini lagi inspeksi ya?"ucap Freya

"bukan! Sang Jendral sudah kembali!"ucap Zack

"hah?maksudnya aku?"ucap freya bingung (disini Freya menjabat sebagai jendral)

"bukan kamu tapi sang Jendral besar"ucap Zack

"apa!"ucap freya tak percaya

Ini alasannya peerasaanku tidak baik selama ini (batin Freya)

Sementara itu Naufal tidak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan Zhao yun

"aku adalah Jendral?"ucap Naufal tak percaya

"benar kau adalah penerusku Jendral yang ke-7 dan yang pertama diluar land of dawn"ucap Zhao yun

"tunggu sebentar ! kenapa kau memilihku? Kenapa bukan yang lain"ucap Naufal

"itu adalah takdirmu sebagai penerusku kau tak bisa menghindar dari takdirmu"ucap Zhao yun

"ini bukan takdirku"ucap Naufal

"benar ini takdirmu"ucap Zhao yun

"jadi ini semua karena takdr ya?"ucap Naufal

"iya"ucap Zhao yun

"aku tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini"ucap Naufal

`"sebenarnya kau punya tujuan khusus"ucap Zhao yun

"baiklah aku dengarkan"ucap Naufal

"perlu kau ketahui bahwa land of dawn dikuasai oleh 2 sisi. Sisi yang pertama adalah dark emperor dan sisi yang kedua adalah moon castle. Kedua sisi tersebut diciptakan oleh para terjadi pertentangan antara kedua sisi tersebut yang pertama sisi yang bertarung dengan nama perdamaian dan kasih sayang itu adalah cikal bakal moon castle dan yang satunya mempunyai sifat bertarung untuk kehormatan dan ambisi itulah dark emperor.

"ancaman yang diberikan dark emperor sangat serius. Hingga terjadilah peprangan antara moon castle dan dark emperor. 17 tahun adalah puncak peperangan itu. Aku memimpin pasukanku untuk memerangi ambisi dark emperor yang akan menghancurkan land of dawn di masa kala aku berhasil memerangi ancaman dark emperor dengan teman-temanku di moon castle tiba-tiba muncullah kekuatan mengerikan dari legiun. Dia adalah argus pemimpin pasukan Dark emperor yang memiliki hasrat besar untuk membunuh dan zhask wujud dari sebuah penyihir aliran gelap yang memihak pada Dark emperor."

"argus dan zhask terus menebarkan teror dan bahkan dia bertanggung jawab atas kematian aku bisa mengalahkan zhask dan mengembalikan dia ke underworld."

"tapi ternyata argus dapat mendorongku ke arah kematianku sendiri dan aku melihat banyaknya pasukan Moon castle yang mati dan pasukan Dark emperor yang mendesak pasukan moon castle,akhinya aku mengeluarkan jurus Rahasia ku yaitu Innocent power dimana aku bisa menghapus aura dan kekuatan kegelapan secara menyeluruh. Dengan itu aku berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Dark emperor namun dengan jurus yang kuat terdapat bayaran yang besar yaitu nyawaku sendiri"

"di saat kematianku, aku menyegel gelang ini di lord ruins dan menyuruh temanku Lapu-lapu dari suku avalon yang menjaga Lord ruins jadi aku menyegel gelang ini dan menyegel sebagian roh ku didalamnya."

"dari tadi dia mengeluarkan cahaya ini terus "ucap Hilda sambil menutup matanya

"sialan. . .apakah ini kekeuatan sang jendral"ucap Alucard

"baiklah aku akan menyerangnya"ucap Alucard

"jadi kau lakukan ini demi Land Of Dawn"cap Naufal

"ya benar tapi aku sekarang tidak tau apakah Land of dawn itu aman atau tidak karena ini akan menjadi tugasmu selanjuutnya"ucap Naufal

Naufal terdiam sejenak karena dia mengagumi Zhao yun yang heroik dan Dia membandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya pembual dan pecundang besar

"apakah aku bisa ?aku bahkan tak bisa bertarung"ucap Naufal

"karena itu kau harus berlatih menjadi seorang pejuang"

"bagaimana aku bisa berlatih"ucap Naufal

"ya kau harus berlatih dengan petarung lainnya"ucap Zhao Yun

"emang ada Jendral Lain ya"ucap Naufal

"ya jelas lah, setiap kerajaan pasti punya Jendral"ucap Zhao yun

"tapi dia dimana"ucap Naufal

"dia ada di Moon castle"ucap Zhao yun

"Moon castle ya. . . . kalau ini takdirku akan aku lakukan"ucap Naufal

"hmmmm. . . kau mulai percaya diri ya"ucap Zhao yun

"kalau ini didalam tubuhku bagaimana keadaan diluar?"tanya Naufal

"kelihatannya Alucard ingin menebasmu"ucap Zhao yun

"apa! Apa aku akan mati"ucap Naufal ketakutan

"tenang sementara akan aku urus kamu santai saja ya"ucap Zhao yun

"ehhh iya iya"ucap naufal

"aku akan menyerangnya menggunakan groundsplitter"ucap alucard sambil mengambil pedangnya

"woy! Nanti kalau dia terluka gimana?kan susah kita dibuatnya"ucap Hilda

Tapi Alucard tidak menghiraukan perkataan hilda, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan serangannya

"GROUNDSPLITTER"

*trangg*

"ukh sial ! tidak mempan"ucap Alucard

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang ada ditubuh Naufal pun menghilang dan sekarang dia diselimuti oleh aura sekarang wujudnya sama seperti Zhao Yun

"hei Naufal sekarang juga lepaskan baju itu"ucap Alucard kesal

Tiba-tiba saja Naufal menghilang dari pandangan Alucard

"memang kenapa kalau dia memakai Bajuku anak muda"

"eh?"Alucard tiba-tiba terkejut karena mengetahui Naufal sudah ada di belakangnya sambil menghunuskan tombaknya

"cepat sekali! Dia sudah ada dibelakang Alucard"ucap Hilda tak percaya

"eh? Gearku? Jangan jangan kau itu Zhao yun"ucap alucard

"tepat sekali ! jadi kau mengincar gearku ya ? sayang sekali kau tidak pantas menggunakannnya"ucap Zhao yun

"Ta tapi kalau aku menggunaknnya , aku akan menggunakannya untuk kedamaian"ucap alucard

"untuk kedamaian ya ?"ucap Naufal

Naufal pun menyarungkan tombaknya lalu. . . .

IMPACT SHINE

*zuww*

"ukh!" Alucard pun terpental karena serangan dari Naufal dan pedangnya menancap di pohon

*bruk*bruk*bruk*srek*srek*srek*

"dengarkan anak muda! Naufal lah yang sudah terpilih sebagai pewaris tekad apiku. . . "ucap Naufal terhenti

"kok tekad api sih"ucap Hilda bingung

"tekad kedamaianku ! dan dia adalah reinkarnasiku jadi hanya dialah yang pantas menerima gear ini"ucap Zhao yun

"percuma saja kau ingin mengambil gear ini ! gear ini sudah dipasang mantra dan jika ada orang yang memakai baju ini selain Naufal maka akan disegel dalam gear ini"ucap Naufal

Alucard pun menatap Zhao yun dengan perasaan takut

"jika kau mengerti maka kau adalah orang baik"ucap Zhao yun

Perlahan-lahan aura yang menyelimuti tubuh Naufal pun menghilang

"sudah kuatasi"ucap Zhao yun senang

"ohh syukurlah"ucap Naufal

"gear ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh dirimu saja jadi jangan kuatir kehilangan ini"ucap Zhao yun

"ohh jadi begitu"ucap Naufal

"kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan ini dan kalau ingin bicara denganku aku akan ada disini ucap Zhao yun yang mulai menghilang

"tunggu!"ucap Naufal

"namaku Zilong. panggil saja Zilong"ucap Zhao yun pergi

Gear itu berubah menjadi gelang yang melekat di tangannya. Dan ia melihat Alucard yang sedang tertunduk lesu

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan dia?"ucap Naufal

"yaaaa tadi Zhao yun memakai tubuhmu dan memukul alucard"ucap Hilda

"beneran"ucap Naufal

"Naufal kau adalah sang Son Of dragon penerus dari jendral Zhao yun. Zhao yun sudah memilihmu menjadi penerusnya"ucap Hilda

"hmmm tapi tidak apa apa jika aku mengambil gear ini"ucap Naufal

"ya walau kami sudah mencarinya lama sekali tapi itu tetap saja bukan milik kami. Lagipula tetap tidak ada untungnya bagi kami jika mengambilnya"ucap hilda

Tapi Alucard tetap diam seribu bahasa sambil menitikkan air mata. Ia kira bahwa jika dia akan direstui menjadi penerus sang jendral tapi ternyata tidak

"hei Alucard maafkan aku ini semua karena takdir"ucap Naufal

"jangan bicara denganku!"ucap Alucard membentak

"maafkan alucard dia memang sedang pasti dia akan sadar dan melupakannya"ucap Hilda

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke perkemahan mereka namun tetap saja Alucard masih diam seribu bahasa. Karena kepikiran Naufal pun menyendiri disebuah tebing.

"menjadi Jendral ? sebegitukah dia menginginkannya"(batin Naufal)

Tiba-tiba Alucard menghampiri Naufal

"hei kau sedang apa"ucap Alucard

"ha? Oh tidak apa-apa"ucap Naufal

"hei kau mau memaafkanku tentang yang terjadi tadi siang itu semua karena emosiku yang sangat kecewa karena apa yang kuharapkan tidak sesai dengan kenyataan"ucap Alucard

"ya aku mengerti"ucap Naufal

"aku sangat iri kepadamu karena aku juga ingin menjadi salah satu penerus kekuasaan Jendral"ucap Alucard

"tapi apa dayaku takdir sudah berkata lain"ucap alucard

"terimakasih sudah pengertian"ucap Naufal

"ngomong-ngomong maafkan aku sudah memperlakukanmu tidak pantas jadi aku mau kita menjalin hubungna yang lebih baik. .dan jika kau ingin upah akan kuberikan kok"ucap Alucard

"makasih Alucard tapi uang tidaklah penting bagiku"ucap Naufal

"jadi kau tidak mau upahmu"ucap Alucard

"tidak"ucap Naufal

"baiklah sekarang tidak ada yang namnya majikan! Sekarang kita berteman"ucap Alucard lantang

"jadi teman?"ucap Naufal

"tentu saja aku ingin mendukungmu"ucap Alucard

Naufal pun terdiam sejenak lalu. . . .

"baiklah kita akan menjadi teman"ucap Naufal

"baiklah tapi aku punya 1 permintaan"ucap Naufal

"apa itu"ucap alucard

"tolong cucikan bajuku ya"ucap naufal sambil menggunkan chubby face

"cuci saja sendiri"sambil menjitak kepala Naufal

"awww sakit. . . ! eh tapi kalo difilm film itu kalo pemeran utama udah dapet kekuatannya dia menggunakan nama baru loh"ucap Naufal

"ehhh mau ganti nama nih bocah"ucap Alucard

"kalo namanya Alexsander Christy gimana ? bagus kan "ucap Naufal

"serah lu dah. Tapi besok cuci baju sendiri ya"ucap Alucard

"iya iya ! bawel luh"ucap Alex

"fufufufu sepertinya mereka akan akur"ucap Hilda

BERSAMBUNG. . . . .


End file.
